Romeo LOVES Juliet
by MaLaTL
Summary: A crazy "love" story between Romeo, a rich man and the mysterious Juliet.


**Romeo LOVES Juliet**

In the darkness a melodious voice sang gently :

"Two households, both alike in richness,

In fair Verona where we lay our story,

From jealousy break to childish punch-up,

Where everyone go back out loser.

From the hearts of those fatal enemies,

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose the magnificent ruin

Do with their death bury the conflict.

The fearful adventures of their love

And the stupid rage of their families,

Which their death may or may not remove,

Is now the basis of this great tale.

The which if you read it passionately,

What here shall miss, will be correct."

Sampson and Gregory, two butlers of the Capulet walked in the street in Verona. They were close friends and used to talk about them employers, they loved them and hated the Montague families. That what they talking about during their walk, Sampson was particularly exited about the idea of fight and defeated Montague men to prove his superiority.

"'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant : when I have fought with the men, I will stole the women, if you know what I mean." said Sampson with a sort of contempt in his voice.

"You wish I know !" kidding Gregory, "But sincerely I'm not sure the Montague women loves you as much as the Capulet ones, you know it's not because you're a Don Juan that you can be that confident."

"No worries the Montague women are just for fun, I won't fall in love with ones of them, but think about the head of the Montague if THEY fall in love with me. After all I am a pretty piece of flesh !" said Sampson while he smiling.

In a corner of the street, the two butlers met Balthasar, a friend of the son of Montague, Romeo, and Abraham a butler of the Montague family. Those peoples started trash talking to make the others start a fight, their quarrel was about the richness of them own employers. The fight didn't seems to came but suddenly Gregory saw Benvolio, the nephew of the Montague and Tybalt, the nephew of the Capulet and all the butlers wanted to prove that their employers were the best. While Benvolio tried to stop the fight Tybalt came and the battle started for real. Unfortunately no ones will win this fight... In fact, the next day, everyone woke up with stiffness and that all. But the mayor of Verona was fed up of all of this and ordered that the two families stopped immediately those childish fights at risk of lost all them richness, they all agreed. In the day the mother of Romeo was afraid that is son were injured, but Benvolio reassured her, pretending that Romeo was just asleep while he knew Romeo flirting again with some girls in the city.

In the next several hours, Benvolio searched for his friend and finally found him in a bar with two girls. He took him by the hand for a walk in Verona for sober up. In the same time Capulet organized a party for the 18th birthdays of his daughter. He discussed with Paris to knew how they could transferred her in the house secretly, because everyone in the family, excepted a handful of peoples, thought that Juliet was in a farm far away with families because she asked it. But the true was that Juliet was in some distant psychiatric hospital, that his father bought, in fact Juliet wasn't really healthy. His father discovered that she had a problem when at 10 years old she killed a maid because "she broke her Teddy bear". Anyway, Juliet wasn't okay, and his father just hid her, Paris was one of the people who knew it and like he coveted the Capulet richness, he tried to obtain a wedding with Juliet.

"It's madness to want the hand of a girl unstable that you never seen before, more than that Juliet is my daughter and I won't let her to anybody, moreover she is too young for a wedding."said Capulet calmly.

"I'm not a stranger, I could protected your daughter from herself, I don't just want her HAND, you know what we said : younger than she are happy mothers made."declared Paris while winkling.

"Ha Paris, you are crazy ! But so be it, after all you can flirt with who you want at the party, and if you find my daughter what should happens will happens !"he screamed while he go out of his office. After he settled how Juliette will came, he published information about the party on social media, surely a lot of peoples will came like Romeo and his friend for example.

Before the party while everyone finished the preparations, Juliet mother wanted talk to her daughter, so while maids decked Juliet out with dress she discussed about the possibility of her wedding with Paris.

"The valiant Paris seeks you for his love. You should think about it."said slowly, Juliet mother.

"I don't want a husband, and I won't have a husband. I don't know what you hope but you won't choose my prince !"said Juliet calmly.

The discussion could continued but Juliet was too stubborn for that so she just took a mask and went away with a large smile; the party shall begun. In the same moment Romeo and his friends Benvolio and Mercutio put their masks on and came to the party.

The party went well until Romeo took a lot of drinks, he seduced a lot of girls like he used to and in the end of the night he saw Juliet and decided to flirt with her.

"Sorry to interrupt you but is your name Goolge ? Because you're the answer to everything I'm searching for."he said with a large smile.

"Ho you're sweet ! By the way my name is Juliette, wanna hang out with me ?"she said with a smile too.

"Really ? Am I ? I mean yes of course everything was anticipated... So should we..."said Romeo completely waste.

But he couldn't finished his sentence cause Juliette started kissing him passionately. Unfortunately they were stopped by Tybalt who get rid of Romeo while Juliet searching some drinks. The next days Romeo woke up with a headache completely lost while Juliette woke up totally in love.

Before he totally woke up Romeo eared a melodious voice singing in his dreams :

"Now that love and sensual desires come,

And that his affection is in my hand;

That fair for which he must killed the others,

With tender he will loves Juliette.

Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,

Alike attracted by the charm of looks,

But he must just think about his love,

And he better never seen another girl.

Being enemies make the game more fun

To this emblematic couple;

And despite opposition she will do her best

To meet her new-beloved any where.

But passion lends us..._(coughing) _them power and courage,

The tempest of their loves bring happiness."

While Romeo woke up his friend screamed his name and he realized that there was a girl by his side asleep in this pile of leafs, he didn't reminded her but he congratulated himself quietly. Then he just left this place, far away from the voices of his friends, to found another one to slept alone and sober up. Meanwhile Juliet arguing with his father, she wanted a special gift for her birthday.

"Father, please listen, I have to ask you something for my birthday. I really wanted a gift this year, would you give it to me ?"she said with an innocent appearance.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I will give you all that you can want."he said intrigued.

"Yes ! Can I take Romeo with me in my "home" ? Don't forget your promised."she exclaimed with a smile.

Juliet father was confused, but he thought about it for a moment, after all Romeo could just lost himself "inadvertently", and never came back. It was the first time that his daughter asked him something so he really wanted to make her happy.

"Yes, I will do my best, we can make him come to you it will be easier I think. Apparently Romeo loves being love so we just have to make him think that in your "place", he will have a lot of love."he said, pleased to make his daughter happy and took something from his enemy.

Juliet excited bounced up and down, and the time seemed to pass so fast, Juliet father, don't cared that her daughter loved a Montague, so he whispered the idea in all the city that the urbex was something for the "real men", and that all the girls in the city will love "real men". It was like a bad pub for a perfume, who bring women but strangely it's worked on some men... Unfortunately Romeo, wasn't interesting in that adventure... But one day while he was totally waste, Juliet father met him in the city, it was one week since Juliette went back in her "house", like he loved to called it. So he had a quick talked with Romeo and convinced him too easily to go do a urbex excursion in "the house", Romeo said yes and Juliet father put him in front of the house without any preparation...

When he penetrated the grand house he was fearless, the house seemed abandoned, he was in a large hall, and he could see the three floors up, two immense stairs surrounded the place where it should have the reception... He walked for a while and slowly felt seek cause of all the drinks he took, he passed out in the alley of the first floor totally reckless.

Romeo woke up in a place he didn't knew, that wasn't that surprising for him, but the atmosphere in this place made him uncomfortable, the walls were white with some stains which looked like vomit or bloods and moreover the place was empty. He looked around him and finally noticed Juliet, in the same dress that she wearing at the party, who fixed him since the beginning, he vaguely recognized her but he had troubled for being concentrated with the headache he had.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo ? I'm so glad you finally wake up, I was so worried ! We can leave happily here but you should care about my friends."she said while she continued fixed him.

"Who the hell are you ?!"screamed Romeo who finally got his concentration back.

"I'm you soulmate, we are meant to be together, remembered the party, the kisses, everything was perfect !"she exclaimed happily.

Romeo having his memories back a little, begun to felt nauseous about everything that happened, he stood up and start running to the door back to Juliet, she smiled while she thought he understood and came kiss her again but he just passed close to her and crossed the door who came out in an alley with a bad lighting and he saw a window at the end. He doesn't knew who was this girl exactly but a really bad feeling hunted him. When he finally get to the window, out of breath, he tried to opened it but all this effort was vain, he even tried to broke it with his fist, but the window didn't moved.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied ? You know darling those window won't shatters even with a gun so I don't think your fist could..."whispered the voice of Juliette back to Romeo.

"I don't know what you want for me, but I swear..."begun Romeo.

"Do not swear !"interrupted Juliet.

Romeo looked at Juliette petrified, his body trembled by himself, he felt really bad and scared.

"How can I leave this place ?"he asked slowly.

"Why should you ? You know I'm very proud of my father work he built this place as the best prison in the world, there was even guardians, however it wasn't that complicated to took control of the place... In the beginning I thought the guards was funny, you should saw there fear when they realized that the sedatives wasn't worked on me anymore. But you know funny things become bored, so I stopped playing with them and let my friends broke them. Yes BECAUSE guess what, my father not only imprisoned me away from everything but also he imprisoned others peoples with me. But no worries my friends are cool ! Hum... Even so, you should stay by my side, they don't really like strangers... You know I'd rather that you kept two arms."said Juliet euphoric.

Romeo completely desperate ran away again.

"Ho, you wanna run again ? It's fine after all we have all the time. Take care of my friends, like I said before they can prove their loves in a very special way !"she screamed loudly.

Romeo lost himself in all the alley of this building, his steps finally took him in a sort of cell. He stop a while breathing slowly and looked around him, this place looked just like the others, same whites walls, but a different smell where here... He found why as soon as he saw a lonely flower in a corner of the cell, intrigued he walked slowly in it direction. He was really close while a sound came back to him, he quickly looked around him and saw a man in a doctor outfit, he firstly though about what Juliet said and imagined that this man could be a survivor of this place, but his hope were stupid.

"Ho a new guy ! Interesting you must be the new Juliet toy, nice to meet you I'm the doctor Laurence. I see that this flower interest you, it's a flower who can make you stronger or give you the death, fascinating isn't it ? Juliet is so kind she let me experiment everything, you know I used to work here but sincerely it's more fun like that. Speaking of my experiment would you try to eat that flower I saw the result just once and I really want to confirm my theory."he said without sopped smiling.

"Hum, I must go find Juliet you know, she loves me so I don't think I can risk my life..."he tried to said calmly, hopping that Juliet love saved him.

"You are so lucky, I really LOVE Juliet it's so unfair that YOU, the new one won her love like that... But I don't want to die so I will let you leave for now. After all the others must take care of you."he whispered while he leave the cell.

Meanwhile Benvolio and Mercutio searched for Romeo, but nobody seems to knew where he could be.

Juliet was in her "room", opened the wardrobe, his father gave her, probably by guilt, and put a long white dress while dreaming about wedding even thought her dream husband ran in the building desperately trying to found an issue.

Few hours later, in the evening Juliet gave some instructions for Laurence, he must administered a hallucinogenic at Romeo and married them in the underground hall. While Laurence prepared the "potion", Juliet found Romeo in the hall close to the door sleeping, it was perfect for her, she let Laurence searched her and she waited him stroking Romeo hairs gently. Laurence came a few minutes later, after all he knew this place almost as good as Juliet, and put the syringe in Romeo neck, which wake up him panicked. Without considered his state of mind Laurence took Romeo on his shoulder and went to the underground hall with Juliet. This hall was larger than the next one and it's could it be a torture place, there was a lot of tortures objects, if Romeo was totally conscious it could freaking him out, but the hallucinogenic begun to worked. Laurence put Romeo on a torture chair and enchained him, he started the "wedding ceremony" but when he asked Romeo to if he wanted to marry Juliette his response was a "no" follow by a large smile. Unhappy Juliet electrocuted him but the answer were ever "no", and this little game continued for a moment. But when an umpteenth electric shock came, he finally said "yes" and passed out. Juliet happily kissed him and while he sleeping drew a ring on his finger with a knife, Romeo totally elsewhere cause of the hallucinogenic felt nothing, she made her the same ring while smiling with the pain. She ordered Laurence to put Romeo in her room and to leave. Alone in her room Juliet was so excited with her sleepy Romeo.

"Finally we are together, you know I always dreamed about you, you are my Romeo, for real like in the book my mom used to read me when I was little, since this moment I always wanted that, and I destroyed everyone who could hobbled my destiny ! Now my Romeo, it's time for us to consumed our love, I'm sure you know how the story end..."she said while stroking his head.

She put a flask full of cyanide from her closet and drink it, then she kissed Romeo giving him the poison. She smiled while cuddled her "husband" for the first and the last time.

No one will never know what happens in this "house" or what happened to Romeo...

THE END


End file.
